


It was never meant to be

by hazymerry



Series: dsmp lore [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 2020 L'Manberg Election on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Doomsday, Dream Smp, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Evil Plans, Fire, Gen, Insane Wilbur Soot, It was never meant to be, Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Niki | Nihachu-centric, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Traitor Eret (Video Blogging RPF), War, lots of fire, they are all evil in this, why are all my works so short!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazymerry/pseuds/hazymerry
Summary: An ode to L’manberg | 3 people utter the same 6 words under 3 different circumstances
Series: dsmp lore [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112843
Kudos: 11





	It was never meant to be

**Author's Note:**

> short and sweet i guess?  
> except not really sweet?

Arrows rained from the blue sky. They were losing the war, yet Eret couldn’t care less. 

A king. He was gonna be king.

All he had to do was betray all of his friends, how easy was that?

“Fall back!” Wilbur had yelled.

A grin crossed Eret’s face, “Follow me boys. I’ve got a place we can go.”   
  
His friends all gave confused responses, but followed his lead nevertheless. They went underground, ducking and curving around in the dirt. 

Until they reached the final control room. 

His friends had gasped in shock, seeing the chests with each respective name on it. Eret could feel the excitement rise in his chest as he slammed his fist against the wooden button. 

People came bursting through the control room walls and slaughtered Eret’s team right in front of his eyes.

“Down with the revolution, boys” Eret muttered. “It was never meant to be.”

All Eret felt was serotonin rushing to his head.

  
  


* * *

Sounds of fireworks, shouting, and damage bounced off the smooth stone walls. While the country he had fought for for so long was going into another war, Wilbur was silently staring at the wooden button that could destroy it all.

His eyes traced over the lyrics scrawled on the walls.

_ I heard there was a / _

_ Special place where men could / _

_ Go Emancipate, The Brutality / _

_ Any Tyranny of our Rulers _

“The thing I built this nation for no longer exists,” he muttered to himself. 

L’manberg was supposed to be his safe place. 

There was nothing he could do that could make it his safe place again. 

Wilbur had no concern for anybody else in that moment, but only for himself, and what had been taken from him.

He raised his hand, now resting midair inches away from the button. 

He was ready.

“What are you doing?”

Wilbur’s heart fell to his feet. 

“Phil?”

Wilbur’s mind went blurry as he described to Phil how L’manberg had to be demolished. His words seemed to escape his mouth without a second thought, like the things he was saying were solidified inside of him. Not in his mind, but in his soul.

“There was a saying, Phil...by a traitor,” Wilbur brought his speech to a close, tears streaming down his cold face. 

“It was never meant to be.” 

  
  


* * *

Niki never wanted it to come to this. Not in a million years, she didn’t want it to come to this.

But she had no choice.

Her burning hate for L’manberg wasn’t always this potent. In fact, she had once loved this place. 

  
She remembers the first day she had seen the place. 

Wilbur had given her a tour, and she had fallen in love with the small country. She had fallen in love with the community, and the environment. 

She poured her heart and soul into her bakery.

She loved giving. That’s all she wanted to do...give. 

But the L’manberg today was not the L’manberg she had loved.

The first time Niki had started to suspect that L’manberg had changed for the worst was the festival. 

It was the festival that had made her realize that it wasn’t Jschlatt that had ruined L’manberg. 

She remembers it well. She remembers when the firework hit her square in the chest. She remembers seeing it all crumbling around her.

But none of that mattered. She didn’t care about any of that, that was just war.

What she did care about was watching Wilbur egging on two of his closest friends to a fist fight in a dark pit. Watching the manic in his eyes as he cheered them on. He was almost laughing at the suffering of Tommy.

Tommy, the person Wilbur trusted most. 

She realized that L’manberg had taken Wilbur.

At that moment, she realized Wilbur was gone. 

But she still couldn’t bring herself to hate L’manberg even after the festival.

It was when she watched them rebuild it.

It was when she watched them completely ignore Wilbur’s death, ignore Wilbur’s literal dying wish that L’manberg be gone. 

Now, on Doomsday, as she watched L’manberg get blown to shreds for the second time, Niki knew what she had to do. 

And god, she was really looking forward to it.

She practically flew to the L’mantree the second people forgot she was there, which was an often occurrence nowadays. 

  
But Niki held no resentment towards the people of L’manberg, just towards L’manberg itself.

At least that’s what she told herself. 

The moment she saw the obsidian box she couldn’t keep the smile from spreading across her face.    
  


She reached into her pocket, pulling out two small rocks. She positioned herself beside the tree and quickly brushed the two rocks together. 

And then it happened.

The L’mantree was burning. 

Niki smiled again; her mission was complete. She brought a hand to her forehead, and muttered 6 unforgettable words.

“It was never meant to be.”

**Author's Note:**

> i always appreciate feedback -   
> good or bad.


End file.
